phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!
Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! (referred to in advertising as Disney's Phineas and Ferb LIVE!) was a live stage show produced by Feld Entertainment under license from Disney which toured North America from August 2011 to May 2012. After a summer vacation of their own, the tour resumed on August 19, 2012, ending in Chatanooga, Tennessee on February 17, 2013. Read the full page... Live stage show Ferb Live Cast.jpg|The cast of the show with Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and producer Alana Feld. 64557542.jpg Phineasferb.jpg 111113 001.jpg|The Set of Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! while performing at Syracuse, NY on November 13, 2011 photo.jpg photo2.jpg photo3.jpg photo4.jpg photo5.jpg photo6.jpg niceguy.jpg lalaphineas.jpg doofnperry.jpg 325833_285403548167051_100000922258303_880439_56907124_o.jpg|Phineas, Ferb and Backup Dancers preforming We're Gonna Put On A Show! while Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! performs at The Course-Hinds Theatre at Syracuse, NY Article-177029.png|Phineas and Ferb Live Souvenir Stand phineas-and-ferb-live1.jpg PF Opening.jpg IMG_1196-580x435.jpg IMG_1276-580x435.jpg stage.jpg|the stage, before the show starts. IMG_8230.JPG DSC_0291 copy.jpg|Phineas and Ferb before revealing their reality selves. DSC_0293 copy.jpg|Phineas and Ferb, after revealing their reality selves. 10303766-large.jpg|Phineas and Ferb work on their machine. pf live open.jpg IMG_8286.JPG|Doof shows off his Audience Control-Inator. AgentPP&FLive.jpg|Perry and Doof fight. IMG_8350.JPG IMG_8342.JPG IMG_8323.JPG IMG_8299.JPG IMG_8295.JPG IMG_8258.JPG|Candace wooing over Jeremy. IMG_8246 (1).JPG|Candace and the two divas performing "Busted." IMG_8237.JPG pf live - candace arrives.jpg DSC_0340 copy.jpg FINALE1.jpg PF2-1.jpg|The curtain call IMG_7395.JPG PF5-1.jpg PF Agent P.jpg DSC02607.JPG IMG_7464.JPG IMG_7424.JPG IMG_7457.JPG PF Marsh.jpg simp_final_pr-600x480.jpg|Cast dancing to S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants). DSC_0315 copy.jpg Phineas and ferb live 010.JPG P&F Live! Pic.png Outofcostume.jpg|The 2011-12 cast out of costume. Danswampyandthecrew.jpg|Another cast photo, this time with the behind-the-scenes crew. Dancingdoof.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his dancers. AgentPBackflip.jpg|Agent P does a backflip. Phineas and ferb live 002.JPG Phineas and ferb live 009.JPG Phineas and ferb live 011.JPG Phineas and ferb live 012.JPG Phineas and ferb live 013.JPG Phineas and ferb live 014.JPG Phineas and ferb live 015.JPG Phineas and ferb live 016.JPG Phineas and ferb live 017.JPG Phineas and ferb live 018.JPG Phineas and ferb live 019.JPG Phineas and ferb live 020.JPG Phineas and ferb live 021.JPG Phineas and ferb live 021.JPG Phineas and ferb live 022.JPG Phineas and ferb live 023.JPG Phineas and ferb live 024.JPG Phineas and ferb live 025.JPG Phineas and ferb live 026.JPG Phineas and ferb live 027.JPG Phineas and ferb live 028.JPG Phineas and ferb live 029.JPG Phineas and ferb live 030.JPG Promotional Phineas and Ferb Live! Logo 3.png File:Phineas and Ferb Live promo.jpg|Promotional image depicting Agent P backstage. File:Phineas and Ferb Live! Banner.jpg|The Original "Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!" Banner Phineas and Ferb Live! Logo.png|The Original Logo Design for "Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!" PlatypusWalkPnFCastFlashMob.jpg|Agent P (Tiffany Westfall) leads a cast member flashmob of The Platypus Walk in Broward County, FL to promote the show. AgentPandFriends.jpg|Agent P mets fans from P.S. 13 in Staten Island, New York. MSGPoster.JPG|Poster at Madison Square Garden promoting the show. Funinator2.jpg|A online promo featuring Doof. missionpromo.jpg|An online promotion with Agent P. File:BLTEXmas.jpg|A Christmas card with the 2012-13 cast (in costume).